totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Świąteczne czary-Mary/@comment-25081289-20190209202821
Hokus Pokus, czarny Mary, jest odcinek, a ja mam ciary. Zacznijmy od tego, że cieszę się mogąc przeczytać kolejny odcinek, po długich oczekiwaniach. Ciekawe czy jeszcze na kogoś innego tyle trzeba czekać. Pojawiają się screeny Doliny, Ladonii, ANKS, Powrotu Legend & Blood vs Water II. Odrzucając jednak myśli, że na kolejny odcinek poczekam pewnie też z miesiąc albo i więcej, przejdźmy do tego co jest najważniejsze, a więc... 1. Niespodziewany gość jest najlepszym najseksowniejszym gościem. Guess who's back? Mary is back, bitches! Co prawda wiedziałem to od dłuższego czasu (wcale nazwa odcinka ani końcówka poprzedniego tego nie zdradzały), ale i tak miło, że teraz już oficjalnie. No cóż, nie wszystkich ucieszył ten widok, Jeffa chyba najmniej... no ale, nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło, prawda Nathaniel? 2. Gdzie moja lodówka?! Zapasy jedzenia praktycznie się skończyły, więc dla mieszkańców domu przy Gingerbread Street 24th nadchodzą ciężkie czasy, a konkretniej dla tych którzy staną na drodze jakiejś głodnej kreaturze albo co gorsza... Fat Amy. Pewien osobnik już się naraża, ale na szczeście nie w kwestii żywienia... Zapasy przyniesione przez Mary zbyt wiele nie dadzą no chyba, że przyniosła ich naprawdę sporo... ale hej! Były czekoladki! <3 3. Wypie$#alaj za bramę, bo Cię... ...odcholuję. Na mróz, bez ubrań, broni i cienia szans na przeżycie. Miało być wolne? No to nie będzie, thanks to Chase and Mary! ' W zamian, wyjdźcie sobie nadwór, pobiegajcie czy coś, pogoda ładna przecież jest, a no i nie zapomnijcie piłki kuleczki przynieść jak już okrążycie taflę lodu. Tylko pamiętaj drużyno piłkarzyka, za latarnią skręćcie w lewo! W lewo! Lewiutko! A ta druga, gdziekolwiek, byle nie w lewiutko... i na lód. 4. ''Chwile grozy pośród mlecznej mgły. A mówiłem, prosiłem, nie idźcie na lód! No ale oczywiście musieli się posłuchać pewnego jegomościa, chociaż tak właściwie... wyszło z tego wiele dobrego. Poznaliśmy kolejnego bohatera, której głównym hobby jest jazda figurowa na lodzie. No niestety do tej pory nie miał okazji pojeździć z kompanami, dlatego nie zawsze przemieszczał się tak jak chciał pomiędzy nowymi przyjaciółmi. Jego nieśmiałość paraliżowała jego język, dlatego też nie potrafił się wysłowić, chociaż wśród tych krzyków i tak pewnie nie byłoby go słychać. No i do czego ten brak komunikacji doprowadził? Przypadkowo rozciął pod jednym z przyjaciół dziurę, a gdy chciał pomóc mu się wydostać to niechcący przejechał po jego palcach u dłoni... ojj. No cóż, było miło... kogo ja oszukuję, nie było. Sayonara Nathaniel. :* Śmieje się niczym pewna psychopatka Yuno Gasai. 5. Podsumowanie? Ach szkoda gadać, szkoda szczempić ryja... Nie tym razem panie Stonoga. Na sam koniec postanowiłem zostawić sobie większe lub mniejsze opinie na temat postaci czy ogólnie, dalszej fabuły programu. Bohaterowie i ich stosunki: *'''Bill '''chyba powoli zaczyna tracić nad sobą kontrolę po odrzuceniu przez panią z US Army, ku uciesze towarzysza którego imię rymuje się z '''Wolfe. Z resztą nie tylko blondynowi nieodpowiada rozwijają się relacja Juniora '''i '''Shannon, inna blondynka która nie jest starszą babcią również wykazuje oznaki zazdrości, ktoś tutaj trafi na czarną listę mieszkańców Fat Amy. *Pewna lolitka nie potrafi opanować swojej rządzy porządania, chodząc to za jednym, a to za drugim chłopakiem, niestety jak dla niej nadal z negatywnym skutkiem. Próbuj dalej Lukrecja! A no i scenka w łazience... mrraśna. *'Daniel '''jest absolutnym mistrzem w niszczeniu '''Nathaniela'. Oby jego rola bo śmierci pana Survi-maniaka nie osłabła, bo z odcinka na odcinek jest coraz lepszy. Ciekawi mnie co wyniknie z jego przyszłej rozmowy z Krystynką. *'Junior '''i '''Dion '''wydają się nierozłącznym duetem do czasu, gdy któryś z nich się nie pożegna... oby to nie nastapiło zbyt szybko. Oprócz tego punk przestał dostawać wpierdziel od '''Shannon'. Na jego szczęście, bo większego upokorzenia chyba by nie zniósł. *'Fiona '''idealnie odnajduje się w tym domu pełnym różnych charakterów, od jakiegoś czasu jednak chyba powoli zaczyna ukazywać swoją drugą stronę, tą dużo poważniejszą i podejrzewam, że groźniejszą. Czekam na to! Oprócz tego sprawia, że wie znacznie więcej niż innym się wydaje. *Podobna sprawa dotyczy '''Crominy', której krótka konwersacja z Fifi wpędziła mnie w zastanowienie. Dziewczyna nie jest taka głupia jak niektórym się może wydawać. *Konflikt pomiędzy Fat Amy '''a '''Krystynką trwa w najlepsze. Nie ukrywam, że babcia aktualnie przoduje w tej rywalizacji, ale zobaczymy jak sprawy się rozwiną. *'Wolfe '''jeszcze nie powiedział ostatniego słowa, chociaż w tym odcinku wyjątkowo go mało było. *Wydaje się, że '''Shannon' przestanie w końcu ciągle płakać. Słyszycie to Amy? Może twoje lekcje coś dadzą. *'Nathaniel '''pływa sobie z rybkami. ''Teorie, które nie mają zupełnie żadnego sensu: *Ten bałwan co się tam czai tuż za rogiem, wkrótce wbije na pełnej do rezydencji i zrobi im z tyłków zimę stulecia. *Gdy zabraknie jedzenia, to Fat Amy będzie pierwszą która zapoczątkuje kanibalizm. Ofiarą padnie Shannon. *'Bill '''nie jest człowiekiem. *Konserwy, które zjedli uczestnicy były zrobione z... '''Ryana'. *W rezydencji rozwkitną dokładnie dwie '''pary zakochańców. *Nie zobaczymy już pana przyjemniaczka znad lodowiska. *Wkrótce ten '''pluszak co go ktoś wyjął z opakowania zbudzi swoje demoniczne moce. 6. Ocena końcowa i dobranoc. Był to bardzo dobry powrót do TX. Tak jak pisałem wcześniej na Discordzie, zabrakło mi trochę niektórych postaci oraz było trochę mniej wątków, ale zadanie, eliminacja i inne postacie zupełnie zatuszowały wszystkie zarzuty. Dzisiaj ponad skalę, bo 11/10. Daniel tak zezłomował ziomeczka, że musiało to zostać nagrodzone. Mam nadzieję, że tego typu rodzaj podsumowań się spodobał. Sayonara, do następnego.